bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Ideal Subject Lauda
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Divine Majesty' (50% boost to Atk and max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount & boosts BC efficacy) ''ES: '''Overlooking Chaos ''(50% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes) ''BB: Stellar Cleave ''(30 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''SBB: Crimson'' Skies (29 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 11 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''UBB: Armageddon Call ''(46 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview First of all... Wiki. Why are you posting my blogs in blank after I just put a title? Is that a personal grudge against the previous E in Juno-Seto's Arena Rank? Second, I'm desperate to get Lauda. I don't know why, but I need him, even though most of my Omnis are Light elemental Units, Holia is clearly a need for my Squads and Kalon practically does the same job but with some better differences. If we have UoC, I might commit a grave mistake but I'm asking for Lauda. 'Leader Skill Grade: '''A Lauda gives a 50% max HP and ATK boost, which is pretty normal around Omnis. We don't have too much to talk about stat boosts, so let's move along. Lauda also gives a 200% BB ATK boost and a 120% Spark damage boost. Good, right? But there's a condition: deal 15 Sparks and you'll have the buff for 2 turns. While conditioned buffs aren't good, Sparking with Units isn't ''impossible. This isn't the worst of cases with conditioned buffs, since Astall and Jed are there to fight for that title. Lauda also gives a 50% BC efficacy. Combine that with Vern, Atro or any BB booster and presto. 'Extra Skill' Grade: 'B So Lauda gains a 50% ATK boost when his BB is at least half-full. This is kinda weak, but Lauda doen't have an infinite BB/SBB, so let's just leave it at that. He also gives a +1 to his hit count. He'll gain a double hit count which is really good. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'A Lauda's BB uses a 370% damage modifier, which is the normal modifier for Omni Units. Thanks to Lauda's stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Lauda gives a 250% BB ATK boost, which is pretty good, especillay because not many Units give BB ATK boost on BB. They're mostly focused on SBB and UBB, so having this saves when you're in a pinch and can't use SBB. He also gives a 20% chance to deal 50% more damage on Sparks. Having extra damage is quite nice, so this is an essential buff nowadays.. He'll also give a 1-2 BC fill on Spark buff. This is quite common to have on BB levels when Units have those buffs.. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S SBB gives a little spin on Lauda and quite classifies him as a high damaging Unit... sometimes. Lauda has two modifiers. First is his 580% AoE modifier, which is the common around Omnis. But a single enemy will receive a bonus 660% modifier, coming from Lauda's 11-combo single attack. So, while all Units will receive a 29-hit 580% modifier SBB, one single enemy will receive a 40-hit 1240% modifier SBB, Remind you that this isn't random, so you can target someone and have them receive it. Another good things is that you don't have to juggle between BB and SBB, since all the buffs gained an improval instead of a replacement, except for the Spark Critical part. BB ATK went to 300% which is normal and Spark BC fill went to 2-3, which is better even if it's not much. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'A Lauda's UBB uses a 1500% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to his stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Lauda gives a 600% BB ATK boost. That's the UBB level of damage modifying boost except for Azurai and his 1000% BB ATK boost which is extreme. Lauda also gives a 300% Spark damage boost which goes higher than the boost given by Units like Eze, Avant and Zero. It's a plus, considering that Spark isn't bloackble. He'll also give a 50 BC fill for 3 turns. This is... kinda random if you ask me. I mean, it's cool to have something like this, but a 3-turn Spark Critical buff would be better; 'SP Enhancements Grade: 'C Yeah, this is the bad part about things. Lauda's options are few. They aren't that pricey, but you won't have much to work with Lauda. 1. 50% boost to max ATK = 10 SP 2. Boosts ATK when BB gauge is over 50% (50% ATK boost) = 10 SP Clearly, these are options that one could pass, but at the same time you'll get them because you'll have SP remaining to do that. 3. 50% to Spark damage = 10 SP 4. Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% = 10 SP '50% to Spark Damage 5. Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% = 10 SP Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% Spark damage boosts on Lauda are really effective, considering he has a lot of offensive boosts too. 6. Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns (25%chance to inflict 25% vulnerability) effect to BB/SBB = 20 SP Hey, it's the buff I've been missing on Lauda! If Lauda has already his Spark Critical buff, having this complements Spark damage even more. 7. Enhances BB/SBB's success rate of Spark Critical effect (+ 10% chance) = 20 SP It's higher than normal, so it's good. We won't have more than this with any Unit, so it's OK. 8. Enhances BB/SBB's BB ATK boost effect on BB/SBB (+ 100% boost) = 50 SP Lauda's pricey SP option and one that's not ignorable. With bosses heavily dropping BB ATK these days, any boosts are acceptables. There are two builds planned (and possibly existing) for Lauda: I. Spark Subject Lauda 1. 50% boost to max ATK = 10 SP 2. Boosts ATK when BB gauge is over 50% (50% ATK boost) = 10 SP 3. 50% to Spark damage = 10 SP 4. Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% = 10 SP 50% to Spark Damage 5. Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% = 10 SP Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% 6. Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns (25%chance to inflict 25% vulnerability) effect to BB/SBB = 20 SP 7. Enhances BB/SBB's success rate of Spark Critical effect (+ 10% chance) = 20 SP This gives an entire Spark function to Lauda. The ATK boosts are there because you'll get them anyway. II. Raw BB ATK Subject Lauda 1. 50% boost to max ATK = 10 SP 2. Boosts ATK when BB gauge is over 50% (50% ATK boost) = 10 SP 3. 50% to Spark damage = 10 SP 4. Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% = 10 SP 50% to Spark Damage 5. Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% = 10 SP Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% 8. Enhances BB/SBB's BB ATK boost effect on BB/SBB (+ 100% boost) = 50 SP If you're not going to use Lauda as your main Spark Unit, here's the build you can do. 'Arena' Grade: '''A In and in, in many chances. Not as a Leader. She has a 42 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is good. Lauda might be better as a Sub, because conditioned LS are not in Arena or Colosseum, which are places where Spark rarely happens. His LS' BB ATK and Spark damage boosts get lost, so having him as a Sub it's a better idea. Final Grade: A Lauda is not one of the most effective nukers ever, but he's not shabby, considering his buffs. The main comparison we may do for him is Kalon, which gives similar buffs and has another way of making this going around. Still, Lauda isn't a bad Unit and he can be usable for raw damage if your Squad has all the other buffs covered. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Lauda! Is he a helpful unit to you? Did he met your expectations when he came out? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts